My Kitty
by JustWhatev
Summary: Cade FRIENDSHIP. Cat has a new friend and Jade doesn't like it. Just how i'm pretty sure Jade feels like inside.


**I am not a writer. Just wanted to write this, to show what i want a Cat/Jade fic to be like and i was bored, and, i don't know :). I prefer to read them. Probably gonna write one more chapter to finish it properly :)**

**This is how I'm pretty sure Jade feels, which explains how she acts like she acts.**

Jade just stood there, watching Cat as she talked to that girl. She was so cute, and so beautiful. The little girl was talking to a new girl who was on her first day at Hollywood Arts, these girl was dying in how adorable Cat was...that made Jade want to punch her...maybe she would…

She was always scared that Cat would find another best friend, someone who was more open with her feelings and more affectionate towards her. That's why instead of trying to let her feelings out more, she made sure that no one became too close with her. She was always when Cat needed her, even if she didn't notice. She silently looked after her and watched her so nothing bad would happen, even with small things, every time someone talked bad to the red head Jade said something, or did something…

Beck had started to look at her with a smile as he saw she was getting jealous, so she faced stupid Tori again who was saying something stupid (obviously).

That new girl seems cool! Let's go talk to her and join Cat!

And so they went, like EVERYTIME Vega wanted to do something. Vega was the only person she couldn't manage to separate from Cat. She would never admit it but she was more insecure than she was normally when it came to Tori, she was afraid Beck liked her more, that everyone thought she was prettier than her or more talented, and, specially, that Cat liked her more. She could not have that.

The goth girl didn't mind going, she wanted to go anyways. In fact, it was the perfect excuse because she didn't even have to suggest it herself so nobody would be suspicious. Just leave it to Vega to take all the fun from it.

….And you can decorate yours too! – Cat was saying to the girl on her right.

Cool! – said the newbie as she smiled – I can't wait t…

OH I KNOW! – the little girl screamed interrupting the other girl's speech –IT CAN BE RAINBOW THEMED!

That's a great id…

NO NO, CUPCAKE THEMED! It can have cupcakes everywhere! All different colors! OH OH, I got my hair color idea from red velvet cupcakes! Aren't they soooo pretty?

The new one gave up on any attempt of talking and just stared at Cat smiling, thrown away by her enthusiasm. Jade herself was thrown, which made her forget what she was about to say as a grand entrance, until she saw the reaction of her future victim. This worked as a fuel for Jade's anger, since it boosted her jealousy a hundred percent.

The three of them (Tori, Beck and Jade) arrived where the red head was.

Hey Cat! Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend? – Tori said.

Oh hi Tori! This is Penny! –The girl being introduced smiled and said hi –Penny; these are Tori, Beck and Jade.

Beck and Tori greeted the young girl back while Jade remained silent. She wanted to say something but she was blocked. She was too pretty. What if she was prettier than her? She started getting nervous.

So guys, how long have you been studying here? – Penny asked.

Well, they've been here longer than me- said Tori pointing at Beck and Jade - I started studying here two years ago. ActualIy, it's a funny story! My sis…

So Jenny… Started Jade. She thought of something.

Penny – The girl corrected. She was getting the idea that this girl wasn't so nice.

Whatever. Aren't you so nervous that everyone here is going to be more talented than you?

Jade… - Beck said.

Seriously- Jade continued ignoring her boyfriend- You are starting your SENIOR year. You have much less experience than anyone here. What guts you have!

JADE.

Don't pay attention to her. NONE OF US does – Tori said, giving Jade a displeased look- She's like that to everyone, don't worry.

Cat just watched Penny with a sad look on her face. Jadey can be so mean sometimes.

But Penny started freaking out. She had thought of that but everyone convinced her to give the school a try anyway. When Cat was with her she was relieved and thought that maybe she had made the right choice, but now…

It's okay. I mean…I don't know if I'm as good as you guys, but hopefully I'll learn something, right?

Of course you are! You'll be fine. The principal let you in for a reason, right? - Said Tori trying to cheer the new girl up.

Yeah… Like he can't make mistakes. – Said Jade evilly.

You know what? I remembered I have to do something- Said Penny with a gloom look on her face. Then, she started walking ignoring Cat's vain tries to get her to stay.

Wait Penny don't go! – Said the petite girl looking desperate- I'LL HELP YOU DECORATE YOUR LOCKER! –Then added, her face suddenly brightening thinking her idea was fantastic but then getting sad again as she saw Penny going through the exit door almost running.

Aw! What a shame! - Jade said feeling ecstatic and not bothering to fake it. That was so easy!

But Cat was definitely not happy. She was angry. She really liked Penny.

YOU ARE SO MEAN JADEY! – Said Cat walking up to Jade and then storming off.

Yeah Yeah…- Said Jade. She'll get over it. I'll buy her an ice cream after school and she'll forget about it, the goth girl thought. Cat didn't need anyone else. Jade was better than anyone.


End file.
